1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ahead protecting airbag device having an airbag which can prevent folding collapse by winding a winding band formed of synthetic resin around a folded body and which is mounted on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a head protecting airbag device in which a folded shape of a folded body is retained using a winding band has a configuration in which the winding hand includes an attachment portion which is wound around a folded body and attached to an inner panel as a member on a vehicle body side. In the head protecting airbag device, the winding band includes an engaging hole portion, which enables a tip of a band body to be inserted thereinto and engages therewith, at a base end of the band body on a side having the attachment portion. Specifically, unevenness is continuously formed in the length direction of the band body on the tip side of the band body and the tip of the band body inserted into the engaging hole portion is wound around the folded body by causing the unevenness to engage with the inner circumferential edge of the engaging hole portion (for example, see JP-A-2009-78620).
A type of head protecting airbag device which is received in a case of a folded body and is mounted on a vehicle by attaching the head protecting airbag device along with the case to an inner panel on the body side has a configuration in which an attachment portion of a winding band is locked to the case. In the head protecting airbag device, the winding band has a configuration in which an engaging protrusion is formed at one end of a band body and is wound around the folded body by inserting and locking the engaging protrusion into an engaging hole portion formed to penetrate the other end in a state in which the band body is wound on the folded body. In the head protecting airbag device according to the related art, the folded body is attached to a case by disposing a locking protrusion formed to protrude from the band body at an end on the engaging protrusion side of the band body as the attachment portion and locking the locking protrusion to the circumferential edge of a locking hole portion formed in the case as an attachment target portion (for example, see JP-A-2013-209011).
However, in the head protecting airbag device described in JP-A-2009-78620, when the winding band is wound around the folded body, the tip of the band body inserted into the engaging hole portion is pulled with a hand to cause the unevenness to engage with the inner circumferential edge of the engaging hole portion. Accordingly, winding workability of winding the winding band around the folded body is not good.
In the head protecting airbag device described in JP-A-2013-209011, a gripping piece to be gripped in winding the band body around the folded body is formed at an end of the band body on the engaging hole portion side and work of causing the engaging protrusion to engage with the circumferential edge of the engaging hole portion (work of winding the band body around the folded body) can be relatively easily performed by gripping the gripping piece, but the gripping piece does not contribute to attachment of the winding band to the case and attachment of the winding band to the case needs to be performed while gripping the locking protrusion itself. Accordingly, it is necessary to improve attachment workability.